Revenge of Nightwing
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: This is the sequel to Back to the Basics.


Revenge of Nightwing

Dick sighed as he laid on the bed for the second night in a row, the throbbing in his back was still intense from the 'punishment' Wally had dished up. But that's what he got for having a human vibrator for a boyfriend. But, then again he wasn't about to let this slide, he would get even. And as the hours passed a plan pieced itself together and the smirk on Dick's face grew bigger. He watched as Wally sped into the room with his Kid Flash costume on and a smile on his face. He handed over a white carton of Chinese food and Dick smiled and caught the chopsticks thrown at him.

"How was patrol?" The Kid Flash costume was thrown across the room and Wally plopped his bare ass on the bed. Dick had to admit, that was his favorite part, the costume was so skin tight that the Flash family members had to do without underwear.

"Tiring as fuck! Seriously, I wish Uncle Barry would help me out but he says it's my fault and I should deal with it as he laughs his ass off." Wally grumbled and viciously stabbed his chopsticks into his food with a vengeance. Dick smirked at his disgruntled boyfriend. Of course his uncle wouldn't help him, he found the situation all too hilarious. As he watched his favorite ginger plow his way through seven other cartons, the last piece of the plan fell into the place, but now he just had to rest and then pay a visit to an elder speedster.

A few days later found him at Barry Allen's house and across the table from the grinning speedster. Barry handed him a small bag that had a white powder inside.

"One speedster knock out formula, it will give you half an hour before he wakes up. Have fun." Barry grinned as Hal came limping out of the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow at the blond the blond grinned.

"Do I want to know?" Dick asked before he shared the grin the blond had.

"Just a friendly little bet." Dick grabbed the bag and waved to Barry and Hal as he made his way back to his apartment. He slipped the powder into a milkshake and gave it to the speedster and watched as the speedster slurped it down happily. The cup had barely touched the table before Wally was passed out. Dick smiled and brushed red bangs from Wally's forehead. "Sleep soundly, you'll need it." Dick chuckled as he picked up the sleeping speedster up and carried him into the bedroom. Wally groaned and opened his eyes to see his hands bound in front of him. Wally groaned and tried to move his legs but he couldn't. Looking back he saw his legs bound to the edges of the bed, and his legs were spread apart by a spreader bar. Dick came in with a box and bowl in his hands.

"Dick what is this all about." Dick sat the bowl and box on the bed. The bowl was filled with cherries and a big green apple. He couldn't see what was in the box.

"Just a little revenge for my punishment." Dick smirked as he ran his hands down the slope of Wally's back. "God you look so divine like this. All bound up and waiting for whatever punishment I give you." Wally shivered, if it wasn't Dick doing this, he probably would be freaking out about now. Dick smiled and kissed Wally's cheek. "Whenever you need me to stop you know what to say." Wally nodded and closed his eyes, willing his surrender to the capable hands to the eldest bird. Dick smiled and kissed down his spine and caressed the sweet supple sides of the speedster's body. Wally shivered as the sweet and soft touches danced across his body.

"You seem hungry babe, so we'll feed that beautiful body." Dick took out a bottle of lube out of the box then slicked up his fingers, then he slid one inside the speedster. Wally gasped as Dick slowly stretched him out, and when he got to three he pulled them out, causing a whine to admit from Wally. The next thing he knew there was something small and fleshy being pressed into him. Wally jolted and looked over his shoulder to see Dick grabbing a cherry and then pressing it into him. Wally groaned and dropped his head as Dick kept feeding the cherries into his body, soon he was full of them and he could feel them pushing around inside him and rubbing up against his walls. Then he felt a plug being pushed into him, he gasped and wriggled in his bonds as the plug was strapped into place. He felt so full, the cherries all fighting for space, and he even felt one rupture.

"Gods, so full…" He panted and Dick chuckled as he moved around so he was in front of the speedster. He had the green apple in his hand, but he laid it to the side as he scooted closer to the speedster's panting mouth.

"Open up babe, we still have to feed you more, I know how hungry you can get." Wally looked at the hard shaft in front of him and nodded before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head and swallowed around the shaft, causing the raven haired man above him to moan. "So good babe, eat it all, we have to feed your starving body." He flipped a switch on a small remote in his other hand causing the plug deep inside his lover to start vibrating. Wally gasped and moaned as the vibrations rocked through his body and slightly moving the cherries inside him. Dick grinned and grabbed the red locks in front of him.

"Relax Wally, cause I am gonna fuck your mouth. I have to make sure you eat every last bite." Wally's pulse sped up and he was trembling lightly as he did as he was told and Dick shoved his head down onto his cock. Dick moaned as the vibrations from Wally's moaning traveled through him. He was getting close with the hot wet mouth around him, so he pulled away and grinned as he saw the red and puffy lips that Wally sported. He then took the green apple and shoved it into Wally's panting mouth, holding it there until Wally bit down, holding the apple in his mouth and the sticky juice sliding down his chin. Dick nodded, satisfied before he moved around back behind Wally and turned the vibrating plug off, Wally's body going limp in relief. He unstrapped the plug and pulled plug out.

"Alright Wally, push out those cherries for me baby, so I can give you what you really crave." Wally's head shot up and Dick could see the fire truck red blush on his face. "If you don't, they'll stay in there." Wally whined but hung his head and did as he was told. Dick grinned and helped get the cherries as they surfaced from Wally's hole.

"So good babe." Dick kissed the base of his spine and then fished out the last one that had ruptured inside the red head. The raven looked at the red and puffy hole, it looked so wrecked from just this little bit of play, and he was going to wreck it further. Dick lubbed his dick up and pressed inside of Wally, causing the red head to moan deliriously. Dick gripped the slender hips before starting a punishing pace, moaning as Wally gripped him so wonderfully. Wally moaned and thrashed inside his bonds, he couldn't take it anymore and he came all over the bed sheets before going limp, exhausted. Dick groaned as the body below him tightened and vibrated, being so worked up from before, he came inside the clenching body. He gave out a deep breath before he reached up and took the apple from Wally's mouth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wally groaned at the loss of the apple and he worked his jaw a few times before speaking to the raven draped across his back.

"Damn it Dick, you now have ruined cherries for me, I hope you know this." The eldest bird chuckled and undid the binds holding the speedster.

"Just be glad I decided to leave the chocolate sauce out this time round." Wally hummed and after Dick threw everything off the side of the bed, he cuddled up to him.

"Love you Dick, always." Dick smiled and kissed his head.

"Love you too Wally, always." The two climbed tiredly under the sheets and went to bed.


End file.
